Noo (Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey)
The Noo are an alien race that feature in Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey. History The Noo were an ancient race of formless alien beings that had existed since the time of time where they were known to had thrived on chaos and destruction. Following the birth of the universe, the Noo lived in the moments where there was no order in the cosmos. When the universe came into existence there was only chaos when matter did not follow the laws of physics. In this cruel world there was only inferno and pain with the Noo being the rulers of space. They were considered the actual condition of primal space itself and ruled the univrse through terror where they created slaves for themselves. This period was described as being akin to Hell with shadows and pain spiralling around with the only emotion given to the conscious being fear. At this time, from the chaos of shadows, came the first signs of order in the form of the Twisted Rope which was DNA that was born. As time passed on, the clan of the Twisted Rope were unable to bear the control of the shadow of the Noo. Thus, they began a revolution and used the chain of space and the arrows of time against them. The actions of the Twisted Rope led to the lords of shadow being sealed at the very edge of dimensions. Bound in chains, the spirit of the Noo was sealed away within the far reaches of space whilst the remaining body was shattered by the arrow of time that spread all over the universe. The primary seal to this prison was located in what became known as the Houseglass Nebula in the Yedar area which was covered in dark matter. This gate was unable to be opened from one side and thus kept the Noo sealed for centuries. Since that moment, space was able to move forward and flowed along the flows of time. All these events occurred in a single instant in less than one-tenth of a second after the creation of the universe namely within Planck time. This was when the universe was smaller than elementary particles and was a horribly dense place. These moments were a time when the laws of physics could not be applied. These seconds since the creation of the universe was an incident dense enough in importance to match billions of years worth of time. After hundreds of millions of years had passed, the formation of the stars and galaxies came to pass. However, within them laid the pieces of the shattered Noo with one of them being present on the Earth. This was because the Noo had cursed its own body before being sealed so that the organisms born on those planets would once again become its slaves. The event also led to the coincidental birth of life on Earth as the world was part of Noo's body which was part of their curse as they were all its slaves. Yet, the descendants of the clan of the Twisted Rope became responsible for watching over the seal that contained the Noo. The dimension that held the Noo was described in words as being a hell that was a horrendous place where the wills of all the deceased echo. Following that time, the descendants of the Twisted Rope watched withem them observing events from their palace ruins. They kept a watch over the Earth from the moment of its formation in order to prevent the Noo from taking it back for themselves where they used the Moon as a watch post. Whilst sealed in their prison, the Noo secretly continued the affect various universal phenomena and continued to curse the universe from deep at the edge of dimensions. It waited for the time when it would break free from the seal and retake control of the universe. Thus, those civilizations that reached the height of their glory would fall under the curse of the Noo where they became destined to fall to ruin. One such civilization that was descended from the Twisted Rope were given their ancestors wisdom and charged with protecting the seal. The influence of the Noo led to this civilizations being betrayed by those who could not oppose the Noo's curse with only a few survivors left. One of the older civilizations was destroyed several millennia ago by the curse of the Noo with the ruling queen being a survivor who would recount the history of the Noo. Her husband fell before the curse of the Noo and remained as a monstrous being that was trapped in this state for countless years where he remained within the shrine that was protected by his wife. Humanity ultimately expanded far into space with Earthlings being inadvertently destroying all the seals. This era led to many adventurers had attempted to pass into the Yedar area yet these travellers perished without fulfilling their dream due to powerful psychic waves generated from the region. Survivors sometimes appeared though all of these individuals had gone insane as a result of their encounter and were useless to mankind. In this time, all space archeological ruins from various places indicated that the secret to the creation of space civilization was located in the Yedar area. This saw Professor Daiba assembling a research team to learn these secrets and saw Dr. Hassan develop a strong anti-psychic drug to overcome the abnormally strong mental waves that emanated from the region. He eventually led a space archeological expedition team onboard Fata Morgana that travelled to the unknown territory holding Yedar only to learn it horrible region. They arrived in this unknown territory at the center of Yedar where no man had ever set foot. These were described as being sacred lands and the crew unintentionally awakened the Noo rulers of the distant past. The scientists from the expedition had direct contact with the gate where they touched hell itself and were assaulted by unimaginable fear. This fear affected them so much that they shed their physical bodies and died. This allowed enough Noo to flow into the universe where they possessed their bodies that led to a weakening in the power of the seal that imprisoned their kind. They ultimately failed in their goal and unable to prevent the Noo from taking the planet. This was because they did not forsee the Noo using the Twisted Ropes own legacies in reclaiming the Earth which was part of its own body. Professor Daiba was the only survivor of the expedition and he managed to return with a relic. One of these included a stone tablet that actually contained the complete history of the universe along with the Noo and the weapon used to imprison them. The Noo made the Earth disappear in order to open a path to their side as their spirit was sealed in another dimension. Thus, in order to be revived in this universe, they needed a piece of its own body even if it were only a fraction of itself. As a result, they took Earth yet it travelled through another dimension at terrifying speeds towards the Gates of Yedar. As the gate could only be opened from both sides, the Noo intended to ram the Earth into the Gates of Yedar which, if destroyed, would had led to the Noo once more overflowing into the universe. One of the descendants of the Twisted Rope tasked Captain Harlock with preventing the breaking of the seal otherwise the universe would be smothered with fear upon the Noo's return. Overview In appearance, the true form of the Noo was that of a jellyfish-like being with numerous tentacles that were not percieved by human senses. This was the true spirit of the Noo with this monstrous form being a type of astral body. It was noted for being impossible for someone to remain sane after seeing the true figure of the Noo. Their true name was not known as it could not be pronounced by a human body thus they took the name Noo. They were able to generate some form of mental wave attacks that left their targets gripped with terror and fear. This in turn allowed them to mentally controlled humans who served their commands. Those that surrendered to this fear became a kin to the Noo and swore obediance to them by becoming servants of the Noo. This meant that they willingly worked for the Noo and were even able to betray their own comrades. Such acts had even seen some leading their species to extinction on behalf of their masters. Noo were known to leave their victims writing in fear and attempting to claim their bodies. According to them, as long as a shadow was held in the heart, there was no body that they could not seize control of from its host. Whilst powerful, those beings that did not succumb to fear were able to resist the Noo's attempt to take over their minds or bodies. All life forms were considered a curse by the Noo and ultimately their slaves. Their voices made their victims feel as if someone was squeezing their hearts and this voice was enough to drive entire populace insane leading to devil worship along with riots. They were able to take such beings as hosts for their psyche. Those infected became kin to the Noo and resembled oily creatures with their bodies melting as if they were made of mud. In addition, some of those that fell under their influence were also forcibly transformed from a human form into a more beastial monstrous one. Another distinctive quality was that a possessed host had purple glowing eyes. Simple contact with a Noo led to an electrifying effect as the alien transfered its essence from one vessel to another. The new host faced incredible pain as the Noo moved between bodies with its former host dying and falling into a decayed heap. Powers given to these vessels included firing energy blasts, levitation and the capacity to regenerate their host bodies as well as shapeshift portions of it. They were described as being fear itself with numerous descriptions linking them to being the lords of shadow from antiquity. Every civilization held the image of an evil one being a common factor between them with the only difference being in their name. They were descrived as being demons, gods of sin, devils and evil spirits. These were all images of the Noo who were the rulers of space that dated far back to distant times of grand space. They were consumed with the desire to return to the universe and cover it in their fear. Their natural environment at the dawn of time was described being similar to Hell where they were its masters who took slaves under their thrall. They were unable to give true terror to beings that they were unable to comprehend but considered Earthlings to be lower-class organisms that did not know the truth about the darkness. Noo saw them as being little more than tasty bait for their own amusement. A Noo had no qualms with infecting sentients with their essence and transforming them into horrible monsters that writhed in pain. Furthermore, they were known to use these individuals to fight uninfected individuals as a form of amusement. In addition, they were known to grow bored of their host bodies and allowed them to die in order to enter into a new vessel for their essence. Some Noo were known to get satisfaction with getting revenge against their enemies and seeing them kneel before them as a subservient little pest. It was the use of specific energy waves known as a space-time cannon that used theories behind the chain of space and arrow of time that held the means of sealing the Noo. This made a secret method used by the clan of the Twisted Rope which the Noo intended to use in reverse to break free from its prison. They were also able to destroy planets and capable of creating ominous weapons that destroyed civilizations. These were developed by those that became Noo's servants using the technology developed by the Twisted Rope. One such weapon was programmed to disrupt every machine with a logic circuit and endure until all civilizations in the universe were destroyed. Appearances *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey'': Category:Species Category:Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey Category:Captain Harlock